A microelectromechanical system (MEMS) is a microdevice that integrates mechanical and electrical elements on a common substrate using microfabrication technology. The electrical elements are formed using known integrated circuit fabrication techniques, while the mechanical elements are fabricated using lithographic techniques that selectively micromachine portions of a substrate. Additional layers are often added to the substrate and then micromachined until the MEMS device is in a desired configuration. MEMS devices include actuators, sensors, switches, accelerometers, modulators, and optical devices.
In the past, the telecom industry used MEMS devices for large-area 3-D switches. Present technology now permits single-chip projectors and other optical devices. As MEMS devices continue to get smaller and cheaper, the tiny devices are poised to replace LCDs, make digital projection cheaper and more portable, and offer new types of optical biopsies in medicine.
Single chip light modulators and other devices are generally packaged with a glass lid. The glass lid is placed into the frame. Many times the glass reflects some of the light from the light modulator back toward the screen to reduce the contrast between light and dark at the chip level.
The description set out herein illustrates the various embodiments of the invention, and such description is not intended to be construed as limiting in any manner.